Ernst and Hanschen Ficlets Challenge
by myjunkisyou573926
Summary: Yay! 20 Ernst/Hanschen drabbles! Well, hopefully, if my attention span is nice......prompts on my profile page, newest one is "Deep", next one is "Unlikely". Enjoy! Probably not going to be as awesome as Candyglue's challenge, but whatever. :P
1. Fade

**A/N Yay! 20 chapters of Hernst drabbles/ficlets!!!! Hehe, no not the same prompt as Candyglue's but still cute (hopefully). I have a short attention span, so I hope I can keep this up! Prompts on my profile page!**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

Fade

"Children! Turn in your quadratic equations, and then you may leave!" Herr Sonnenstitch barked. "I will see you tomorrow at seven A.M., sharp!"

Ernst handed his small blackboard to Herr Sonnenstitch, raven black hair shielding his big brown eyes. He was positive that he had not done well on the schoolwork. Ernst hated mathematics with a passions, and the fact that the entire class had to complete ten more quadratic equations for homework that night made him feel overwhelmed with work. Ernst sighed, leaving the classroom.

As he stepped onto the soft grass, Ernst saw a sight that made his heart swell. It was his secret crush, Hanschen Rilow. Ernst wouldn't dare admit it though, to anyone. He hadn't even ever heard of a boy who was in love with another boy. Not to mention that Ernst was terrified of even approaching Hanschen.

But Ernst truly loved the golden-haired boy, even if they had not said more than ten words to eachother this school year. Thoughts of Hanschen seemed to make Ernst's worries fade away, and forget about the abundance of homework he had to complete by the next day.

Unfortunately, his fantasies were brought to a halt, as he noticed that Hanschen was no longer in seeing distance, barely visible now. Ernst sighed again, realizing that he would most likely never be with the one he loved so dearly, and his thoughts of the beautiful boy soon faded back into those damned quadratic equations.

______________________________________________________________________________

**Well that was a tad depressing, wasn't it? More to come soon!**

**R&R!**


	2. Measure

**A/N Yay! My attention span works! Don't ask why Hanschen plays piano in this, he just does. And he shows off a more gentle side in this. Sorry if I get some of the terminology wrong. Do not own. :)**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

Measure

"Sorry Georg, it still doesn't sound right to me," Hanschen remarked, scowling at his classmate's inpudence. Georg glared back at him, and attempted the measure again. Ernst looked on, fascinated by the musical talent of the two.

They were all staying over at Georg's house, Otto Lammermeier, Ernst Robel, and Hanschen Rilow. After being forced inside by Frau Zirchnitz, the boys' were trying to find a way to avoid boredom, with Ernst and Otto quietly playing cards while Georg attempted a piano sonata written by Hanschen, but with no avail. Ernst, however, was not paying attention to the game at hand, and kept losing every game to Otto. Ernst was too transfixed by the sonata, especially when Hanschen himself demonstrated, strumming the keys with his long, delicate fingers.

Georg, frustrated by the complicated sonata, gave up, storming out of the room. Otto trailed behind him, hoping to possibly find some food in Georg's pantry, leaving Hanschen and Ernst alone in the Zirchnitzs' living room.

Hanschen turned to Ernst, a sly smile on his face, taking advantage of the current situation. "Would you like to hear how the measure is supposed to sound?" Ernst nodded, as Hanschen sat on the bench, inviting his younger comrade to sit beside him. Ernst, hesistating at first, sat down next to Hanschen, as he watched the golden-haired boy begin to play.

Once again, Ernst became transfixed by the beautiful song. He could not believe that someone as seemingly emotionless could write something so beautiful. The look on Hanschen's face was soft, for once, making it seem as though the strumming of the keys was easy.

As Hanschen finally ended the song, Ernst noticed Hanschen's right hand slowly drifting away from the piano, finally stopping at the small boy's knee. Ernst squirmed at first, but rested his own hand on top of Hanschen's, and turned towards him, eyes waiting for approval.

As Ernst's eyes met Hanschen's the blonde boy leaned forward, closer to Ernst's face, wrapping his arm around the other boy's shoulders. Hanschen leaned in closer still, until he finally planted a soft, lovely kiss onto Ernst's lips. Hanschen pulled back, smiled with satisfaction, and got up and left the room, catching up with the other boys.

Ernst watched him walk out in awe, lips still tingling. He had had a crush on the older boy for quite a while now, and honestly did not think that Hanschen would ever feel the same way.

Ernst closed the piano and left the room, smiling with satisfaction.

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**Yay! Chapter two done! Sorry, not my best IMO, but I like the idea. Next is "Excite". If you guys have any suggestions for upcoming prompts, leave it in the comments!**

**R&R!!!!**


	3. Excite

**A/N Yay! New fic! Kinda short though, sorry, I kinda rushed it. :/**

**Nonetheless, enjoy!**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

Excite

Ernst always felt as though he had had an uneventful life. When he was not at school or church, he was home studying or reading the Bible. Every now and then, he liked to lay in the soft grass by the stream, immersed in thought.

This was mainly due to his strict parents. Ever since he had first started school, his parents usually forbade him from leaving the house to see the other children, unless it was "school related". Although, he did get an opportunity to play with his classmates for a single hour after church, but Ernst preferred to be by himself. He was not good at socializing anyway.

But even so, Ernst secretly longed for more excitement in his life. He got more than he bargained for, however, when he met Hanschen.

He knew that it was looked down upon, but Ernst loved Hanschen with all his heart. Luckily, his parents didn't suspect anything "indecent" was going on between the two, since they only saw eachother for "study dates", or so they thought. However, they still forbade Ernst from seeing Hanschen more than once or twice a week, so Ernst had to sneek out of his house after nightfall in order to see his beloved. It gave Ernst a long-awaited feeling of excitement and rebellion by meeting Hanschen every night, something he had always longed for.

Ah, if only his parents knew.

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**So whatdidya think? It is rather short, being a drabble, but it was a bit rushed. Man, this is hard! LOL**

**R&R!**


	4. Deep

**Yes! I actually updated! A lot of stuff got in the way for a while...............but here's a poem. Free verse, of course. I hate rhyming. :)**

**OT, but I'm completely in love with Bare now. :P**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

Deep

the boys lay

under the oak

arms entangled

hair mussed

the older boy in control

each of his kisses softly pecking

running down the other's neck

the smaller boy sits up a bit panting

dark hair rustling in the soft wind

he pulls his lover to him

kissing him deeply

never wanting it to end

he kisses deeper

to the shock of the elder boy

who had alway been the dominant one

the other boy smiled through his kisses

hopeful that their forbidden love

would last

forever

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**Hope ya liked it! Yeah, I do have a weird way of writing poetry. And all lowercase letters are kinda my trademark when it comes to poetry, I guess. :P**

**R&R!**


End file.
